supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Robotic Operating Buddy
R.O.B.' redirige aquí. Para ver otros usos del término, véase R.O.B. (desambiguación). :Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase R.O.B. (SSBB), R.O.B. (SSB4) y R.O.B. (SSBU). R.O.B. (acrónimo de R'obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy), conocido como '''Family Computer Robot (ファミリーコンピュータロボット''' Famirī Konpyūta Robotto'') en Japón, es un accesorio para el Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), creado con el fin de disfrazarle como un juguete, en vez de un juego de vídeo, debido a la evasión de los videojuegos en las tiendas de juguetes después de la Crisis del videojuego de 1983. Perfil [[Archivo:R.O.B._Japón.jpg|thumb|left|El periférico original, Famicom Robot.]] R.O.B. fue anunciado originalmente como un juguete con el fin de aliviar los temores de las tiendas de juguetes tras la crisis del videojuego de 1983. R.O.B. era compatible con dos juegos, Gyromite y Stack-Up, y aunque no era necesario usar a R.O.B. para jugar esos juegos, aún sigue siendo una figura clave en el intento de Nintendo de mantener la industria de los videojuegos con vida. Aunque el tiempo de R.O.B. ha pasado, su legado sigue vivo, ya que logró la quinta posición en la "Lista de las 25 tácticas más inteligentes de la historia" de GameSpy. En el lado negativo, ScrewAttack llamó a R.O.B. el quinto peor periférico, alegando que sólo se movía hacia arriba, abajo y de lado a lado, era ruidoso y lento, era casi imposible de armar por uno mismo y, específicamente, señaló la falta de juegos que pueden ser jugados con R.O.B. A pesar de que aparece sólo como un periférico de juegos, R.O.B. ha hecho muchas apariciones en varios juegos, tanto en papeles jugables como no jugables. R.O.B. aparece como un personaje jugable en Mario Kart DS. Un tesoro en el juego Pikmin 2 es llamado "Remembered Old Buddy", y es la cabeza de R.O.B. con las iniciales R-O-B. En Kirby's Dream Land 3, hay una etapa en la que Kirby debe completar varios acertijos en diversas salas para recoger las piezas de R.O.B., y dárselas al profesor Héctor (el creador de R.O.B. en Gyromite) para que R.O.B. pueda ser reconstruido. Una grúa robótica diseñada a la imagen de R.O.B. puede verse en la etapa "Port Town Aero Dive" de F-Zero GX, y también puede verse en el escenario del mismo nombre en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Además, se le rinde homenaje al legado de R.O.B. en la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]], en donde el ayudante robótico del equipo Star Fox, ROB 64, fue nombrado en honor a R.O.B., y el 64 proviene del Nintendo 64. Además, en Tomodachi Life para el Nintendo 3DS, R.O.B. aparece como uno de los objetos para decorar la casa del jugador. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px R.O.B. es un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hay muchos R.O.B. enemigos en El emisario subespacial, aunque el personaje controlable es el Ministro Antiguo. R.O.B. lleva sus colores originales (blanco y rojo, como el Famicom japonés), aunque uno de sus colores alternativos es su diseño de América del Norte, siendo gris y negro, como el NES. Aparece como el robot sin ningún tipo de accesorio específico de sus juegos, con excepción de las manos, las cuales son en realidad sus manos de Stack-Up. También utiliza un "Gyro" y su "Rotor" de su configuración para Gyromite durante su ataque especial hacia abajo. En general, el R.O.B. en Brawl parece más realista que el juguete real. Batallón R.O.B. El Batallón R.O.B. es el termino general utilizado para referirse a la raza y al ejercito de R.O.B. en El emisario subespacial. Aunque no tienen una historia fuera de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], la historia del Emisario subespacial sugiere que la raza de robots R.O.B. llamaron a la isla flotante conocida como la Isla de los Antiguos su hogar, y fue posteriormente esclavizada por Tabuu en preparación para su invasión en el Mundo de Trofeos. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :R.O.B. :R.O.B. con los colores de Famicom. Debutó en 1985 como complemento para está consola bajo el nombre de Robot. Combinado con el denominado Gyromite, ofrecía dos modos de juego distintos. El jugador controlaba al profesor Héctor, el televisor emitía luz y R.O.B. reaccionaba moviéndose. Por aquel entonces, este modo de juego hizo historia. Se le ha visto recientemente en Mario Kart DS. :*''NES: Robotic Operating Buddy'' Inglés :R.O.B. :R.O.B. sporting his Famicom colors. R.O.B. debuted in Japan as Robot in 1985 as an add-on for the Famicom. He could be combined with a "gyro set," etc. for two types of play. The player controlled Professor Hector, the TV emitted light and R.O.B. responded to the light by moving. At the time, it was epoch-making game play. Recently, R.O.B. appeared in Mario Kart DS. :*''NES: Robotic Operating Buddy'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U 160px|right R.O.B. regresa como personaje desbloqueable. Su apariencia, con unos cuantos retoques gráficos, sigue siendo muy similar a la que tenía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Entre sus cambios más importantes están la aparición de un nuevo Smash Final: el Superrayo difuso, que suplanta al Rayo Difuso; sin embargo, el resto de los ataques de R.O.B. son similares a los ataques que tenía en la entrega anterior. Descripción del trofeo Versión américana right|90px :R.O.B. :Este robot fue lanzado en América en 1985 junto con la consola NES y reaccionaba a los destellos de luz que emitían los juegos. Aquí cuenta con dos movimientos para volar, lo que facilita las recuperaciones, y aunque no puede disparar su Láser Robo en ráfagas, lo puedes cargar para lograr una mayor potencia de tiro. :*''NES: Nintendo Entertainment System Robotic Operating Buddy'' (10/1985) :*''NDS: Mario Kart DS'' (11/2005) Versión europea right|90px :R.O.B. :Este pequeño robot, lanzado en Europa en 1986 como accesorio para NES, reaccionaba a los destellos de luz que emitían los juegos. En este juego puede volar, lo que facilita las recuperaciones, y atacar con su Gyro y rayos láser. Aunque no puedes disparar su Láser Robo en ráfagas, puedes cargarlo para lograr una mayor potencia. :*''NES: R.O.B.'' (09/1986) :*''NDS: Mario Kart DS'' (11/2005) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 250px|right Por medio de la conferencia Electronic Entertainment Expo del año 2018, se pudo confirmar que R.O.B. regresaría como personaje jugable en esta entrega. Al igual que el resto de los personajes, su diseño porta una gama de colores más apagada, lo que lo hace parecerse más al periférico original. Aunque sus movimientos no aparentan haber cambiado, se sabe que varios de sus ataques tienen propiedades nuevas. Notablemente, R.O.B. ahora porta un medidor en su pecho, el cual determina la cantidad de combustible restante al usar su Propulsor Robo. Curiosidades *El periférico R.O.B. original tenía el ID de producto HVC-012. Esto aparece como el nombre de R.O.B. en la versión japonesa de Mario Kart DSThe Mushroom Kingdom: From Japanese to English - Mario Kart DS (en inglés) Visitado el 19 de julio de 2018., y es el nombre de archivo de las pegatinas relacionadas con R.O.B. **En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Palutena y Pit hacen mención de esto en una conversación secreta. *R.O.B. es el único personaje de la serie Super Smash Bros. que no cuenta con un escenario relacionado con su universo. *R.O.B. es el único personaje de la serie Super Smash Bros. que no proviene de un videojuego. **R.O.B. es el también el único personaje de la serie Super Smash Bros. que existe en (y proviene de) el mundo real, aunque como un accesorio en vez de una máquina verdadera. *A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, R.O.B. es el único personaje de la serie Super Smash Bros. cuya coloración por defecto cambia de acuerdo a la región del juego.En la versión japonesa de los juegos, su coloración por defecto son los colores que porta el Family Computer Robot (rojo y crema), mientras que en el resto del mundo, porta los colores del Robotic Operating Buddy (gris). *R.O.B. es el único Personaje Nuevo desbloqueable en Brawl que permanece como un personaje desbloqueable en ambas versiones de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. *R.O.B. es el primer personaje jugable que también desempeña un importante papel no jugable (como enemigo en el emisario subespacial), los otros son Palutena y Chrom. *Junto a Mr. Game & Watch, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit y el Dúo Duck Hunt representan a un accesorio de Nintendo, en este caso el mismo. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Veteranos